


Tap Safe

by AlphaFeels



Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Wedding Plans, and, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek scowls and Stiles wants magic balloons at their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tap Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Totally unrelated to all my various series or fics this was just because I was really bored and it seemed like a good idea at the time. 
> 
> Did you know that Merlin/Dean Winchester is a thing?! I didn't- I'm going to read that now because I need that in my life!!

“No Stiles!” 

“But-” 

“No.” 

“It would only be for a little while, just the weekend!” 

“Stiles they’re creepy.” 

“Says you! But seriously I don’t see how they are, ok sure Merlin is immortal or something and his boyfriend Arthur used to be a King and then he died but not really and-” 

Derek scowled. 

“Oh shut up your friends aren’t any better, especially Castiel and Dean! An angel of the lord and one of the Winchesters!” 

“Ex-angel and there isn’t anything wrong with Sam and Dean.” 

“What happened to hating hunters?!” 

“The Winchesters are different, ok.” 

“Fine whatever you say..” Derek couldn’t really hear what Stiles was saying since it was all mumbles and eye rolls but he did catch something along the lines of ‘ate all my god damn pie! Stupid son of a bitch to you too!’ 

“Would you stop scowling at me already! I need them to come ok, Merlin has already promised to help me with some spells for the wedding.” 

“Why do you need to use magic?!” Derek asked eyes wide, terrifying images of dragons bursting out of wedding cakes and combusting wedding guests running through his head.

“Nothing really- I just wanted to do that thing like in the seventh Harry Potter book you know Bill and Fluer’s wedding with the balloons and-” 

“You enlisted the help of the most powerful sorcerer to ever exist so that you could have magic balloons?” 

“You invited hunters to our wedding that will be attended by lots of supernatural beings!” 

“You were the one who wanted to invite the wood nymphs.” 

“Oh yeah speaking of, did you remember to buy the tap safe I asked for? It’s just Melody and Justin are definitely coming.” 

“You invited mermaids?” 

“What have you been doing the whole time we’ve been planning this wedding? Sleeping with your eyes open?” Stiles snapped his mouth in that tight line that meant Derek wasn’t going to be getting any for a while. 

“You’re the one that keeps telling me to go away.” 

“Because you don’t understand the system!” 

“The system is crazy.” 

“Just because you aren’t as smart as me or Lydia.” 

“Well then it’s a good job that you just want me for my body.” 

“Of course.” Stiles said trying to keep the laughter out of his voice “just like you only like me for my cute ass, right?” 

“Well it’s alright.” 

Stiles stuck his tongue. 

“I’m sure there are better things you could be doing with your mouth.” 

“Is that right?” 

“Definitely.” 

“Well we have some time before Lydia comes to take me dress shopping.” 

“Oh really? I thought it was my turn to wear the pretty dress.” 

“You can wear a pretty dress anytime you want baby.” 

“I’m holding you to that.” 

“I bet you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Melody is Ariel and Eric's kid from the second Little Mermaid film and Justin is from Queer as Folk because I watch that now. 
> 
> -Justin "Brian! Brian look isn't my tail sexy?" 
> 
> -Brian "Go away you are a fish." 
> 
> -Melody "singysingsingoceansinginglalala"


End file.
